Fate Redemption
by DocHoliday0316
Summary: Seven Masters. Seven Servants. An all out battle royale all for one wish. The Fourth Holy Grail War is quickly approaching. However, things take an unexpected turn when, asides from Saber, different servants are summoned from across time and space to participate in the war. Everything will never be the same. Fate Multicrossover.
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning of Heroes

**Fate/Redemption **

**Chapter 1: The Summoning of Heroes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Fate/Zero _or any of the characters depicted here. The former belongs to Gen Urobuchi, Type Moon, and Ufotable. The latter belongs to all of their respective creators and companies. **

Every 60 years, there is a ritual competed between mages known as the Holy Grail War. Seven of them would summon a Heroic Spirit, legends renown throughout history. They would fight for the death in a battle royale all for a wish on the Holy Grail. In spite of its name, this is not the chalice that Christ and his disciples used during the Last Supper. But it was a device of such epic power and scope that it was an apt name for it. The 4thHoly Grail War was approaching fast, and it would all end in tragedy, despair, and heartbreak.

However, like grains of sand on a beach, there are an infinite number of possibilities within the multiverse. Little changes can domino into making a huge impact. Let us peak into one of these infinite possibilities and see how the war would go if the selection of servants had been changed.

* * *

[Abandoned Warehouse, Fuyuki City]

Kirei Kotomine stood impassively in front of a summoning circle, smoke coming from it and soon dissipating into the air. He was a highly skilled executor of the Church and was chosen as one of the masters of the Holy Grail War. For the life of him, he didn't know why he was selected, as he had no wish or desire for the Grail. Nevertheless, he had agreed to train under Tokiomi Tohsaka, the head of one of the three families who had conceived the Holy Grail War. He and his father Risei, the war's mediator, would aide Tohsaka and help him reach the Root, the source of all magic.

To this end, Tokiomi had provided him with a catalyst in the form of broken fragments of a bone mask. He would use it to summon Hassan-i-Sabbah, the Old Man of the Mountain, under the Assassin class. However, as he looked upon his servant, he soon realized he had gotten someone completely different.

Standing in the summoning circle was a man who appeared to be in his late 40s or early 50s, judging by his white hair. He had a well-groomed mustache and beard that would put Tokiomi's goatee to shame. His left eye had some sort of futuristic eye patch covering it. He wore a padded blue jacket with a yellow inside, which had a prominent shoulder pad on the left shoulder. On his forearms and legs were outfitted with futuristic looking greaves and vambraces. Completing his outfit was a brown belt that had some sort of device on the left side and a leg holster on the right. In said holster was a blue pistol that had been customized various accessories such as a red dot sight and some sort of underbarrel device.

"Now this is a bit shabby lookin', ain't it," the servant said to himself before noticing Kirei, "Oi, man of the cloth, did you summon me?"

"Yes," Kirei said plainly as he showed his command seals, noting that his servant spoke with a prominent Irish accent.

"Ah, that means our little partnership is now official. I'm Assassin, by the way. Lookin' forward to workin' with you, boyo."

"Indeed," Kirei replied as he began thinking to himself.

"_This is unexpected and could affect Tokiomi's plans to win the war. I should report this to him, immediately." _

Assassin, meanwhile, took out his pistol, checked the load on the magazine, and then loaded it back up before pulling back on the slide. He then looked around the warehouse in disgust.

"Oi, priest, this place is a wee bit fookin' depressing. Mind getting a change of scenery?"

Kirei immediately broke out of his thoughts before looking at Assassin.

"Hm?"

"You have to have some sorta hide out or base of operations, dontcha?"

"Yes, I do. Follow me."

With that, the two left the warehouse. Kirei idly thought to himself as they left. If he had gotten a different Assassin, what did that mean for the rest of the war?

* * *

[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City]

_The Following Week…_

Tokiomi Tohsaka was quite pleased with himself as he looked over the servant he had summoned. He had initially been worried when Kirei had reported that he had summoned a different Assassin other than Hassan-i-Sabbah. He feared that he had to change his entire plans for the war. However, the Assassin Kirei had summoned had reassured them that their plans would go smoothly with him in their service. In fact, he had a Noble Phantasm that would allow them to enact a ploy of theirs.

Tokiomi had selected the fossilized shedded skin of the first snake to be his catalyst. With it, he would summon Gilgamesh, King of Uruk and mankind's oldest hero, under the Archer class. With Gilgamesh as his servant, he would be unstoppable, and would easily win the Grail War.

Unlike with Kirei's summoning, his had hone just as planned. Standing in the summoning circle was a well-built man with a handsome face. He had wild, golden hair that stood up like a flame and crimson red eyes. He wore golden armor that looked Mesopotamian in its design. On top of his shoulders were golden pauldrons, with a piece of armor covering his stomach and midsection, and the lower half of his body in leg armor, topping it off with sandals. Around his waist was a red cape that was decorated with golden designs. He kept two weapons on his waist: a golden battle axe on the left and a golden, intricately made sword on his right. On his back was the weapon of his class: and intricately made golden bow with several carvings and designs etched into it. The servant had a look of arrogance on his face but gave off a kind of charisma that one could not be drawn to.

The servant let out a low chuckle as he addressed Tokiomi.

"I am the servant, Archer? Did you summon, mage?"

"I did, my king," Tokiomi said, as he bowed, knowing it best to get on his servant's good side.

"Then the contract is complete. I eagerly await the coming battles. Let me fight to my heart's content, and the Grail is good as yours, mage."

Tokiomi let out a small smile. Everything was going perfectly for him.

* * *

[Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel Penthouse Suite]

_Meanwhile…_

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi, head of the Archibald family, esteemed mage, lecturer of the Clocktower, and representative of the Mage's Association in the Holy Grail War, sat in his chair displeased, as indicated by the annoyed look on his face. His fiancé, Sola-Ui Nuada-Ri Sophia-Ri (called Sola-Ui for the sake of simplicity and brevity) stood by his side, with a look of confusion on his face. Kayneth had entered the war intending to summon the mighty Alexander the Great under the Rider class. However, the catalyst he had planned to use, a remnant of the man's cape, had reportedly been stolen. Having many rivals at the Clocktower, Kayneth had expected this to happen. He took the precaution of preparing a backup relic, the fragments of the swords Beagaltach and Moralltach, to summon the Irish knight Diarmuid ua Duibhne under the Lancer class.

However, the servant standing in front of him was far from what he was expecting.

The Lancer he had gotten was a Japanese teenage girl, roughly being around 14 and 17. She had red eyes and pale red hair that was kept in a high ponytail with a black bow. She wore a dark red dress with a mandarin collar and a jewel right in the chest area. The borders of the dress was decorated with thick white ruffles. She had on white arm sleeves that ended halfway up her biceps, completed with black buttoned cuffs. Underneath her dress was a pink pleated skirt and a black corset with white detailing. Completing off her outfit was a pair of tall red boots with white cuffs and white lines going down the sides vertically, along with a pair of black thigh high tights. Resting lazily across her shoulders was a spear. The shaft of the spear was a golden color, and the tip of the spear head was a broad triangle. The base of the triangle was red and the edges of it were a metallic silver.

Kayneth pressed his fingers together and thought to himself. Normally, he would have gotten angry and started yelling at the servant. However, only an idiot would have done that. There was no way for telling how the servant would react, and he could have easily ended up getting killed by her. He had to approach this carefully. He was incredibly frustrated, but he wouldn't let it show.

Lancer, with a bored expression on her face, finally broke the silence of the room.

"So… I'm guessin' you two summoned me?"

"We did," Sola-Ui replied as she answered Lancer's question. "My name is Sola-Ui. I'll be providing you with additional mana for the war."

"Tell me, little girl," Kayneth asked in a rather condescending tone, "where is Diarmuid and why were you summoned in his place?"

Lancer lifted her spear off of her shoulders and gave a nonchalant shrug in response.

"I have no idea who this Diarmuid you're talking about is. All I know is that you summoned me, and now you're stuck with me for the war."

Kayneth let out an irritated growl as he immediately got out of his chair.

"Great, that's just perfect! All of my plans have been shot to hell!"

"Kayneth…" Sola-Ui said sternly as the magus continued to rant.

"I did not enter the Holy Grail War to be constantly made a fool out of!"

He turned towards Lancer and sneered at her, as if she was something he had stepped on.

"And I _certainly_, didn't join this war so I could play babysitter to some brat!"

Lancer's eyes widened at that remark before she snarled and pointed her spear at the magus.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be partnered up with you, you stuck up, balding jackass!"

Kayneth was taken back by Lancer's insult before he glared at her. He wouldn't stand for being disrespected and insulted by his own servant. She needed to be reminded what the dynamic between master and servant was. With that, he pulled off his right glove, showing his command seals. They began to glow as he prepared to use one of them.

Sola-Ui, seeing how the situation was going south, decided to intervene before things could get worse.

"Both of you, stop this at once!"

The master and servant turned towards her, their little spat momentarily forgotten. Sola-Ui walked over to Kayneth and began to talk to him.

"Kayneth, you're acting like a complete child. We may not have received Diarmuid, but we at least have a servant. We don't know how strong she is, but whatever she did in life must have been impressive enough for her to ascend to the Throne of Heroes."

Kayneth pondered on his fiancée's words as the glow on his command seals began to fade away.

"Hm, I suppose you have a point," he said as he placed his glove back on. He then placed his hands behind his back as he addressed the two women.

"I shall retire for the night. Tomorrow we have the war ahead of us and have much planning to do. You better prove yourself in battle, Lancer."

With that, Kayneth went to his bedroom of the penthouse, closing the door behind him.

"What a dickhead," Lancer said as she scowled at the floor. Sola-Ui, on the other hand, let out a breath of relied, glad to have dodged a bullet. She then sat down in a chair and looked at Lancer.

"I apologize for my fiancée's behavior. We just weren't expecting you to be summoned," she explained, knowing that it would probably be best to get on Lancer's good side.

"Eh, it's alright. Just because I have to work with him doesn't mean that I have to like him."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Lancer?"

The Servant of the Spear then eyed the telephone next to Sola-Ui, and have off a smirk that showed a prominent fang.

"I'm kinda hungry. Mind if I order some room service?"

* * *

[Woods near Fuyuki City]

Waver Velvet fell flat to the ground, having completed the summoning ritual and summoned his servant. He came from a third generation magus family, and was looked down and mocked by his teachers and peers because of this. He had written a thesis that had stated that the newer generations of mage families could be just as powerful as the older ones. They could achieve it through hard work and perseverance rather than diligence. However, his teacher, Kayneth Archibald, had not only dismissed it but had publicly humiliated him by denouncing the thesis in front of his class.

However, his mood had changed when he was chosen to be one of the masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War. It was a contest where the power and skill of a mage mattered, not lineage, nobility, or meaningless fancy titles. Waver finally had a chance to prove Kayneth and those at the Clocktower wrong and show his worth. He stole Kayneth's catalyst, and immediately chartered a flight to Japan. When he arrived to the Land of the Rising Sun, he had hypnotized an elderly English couple into thinking he was their visiting grandson.

Waver went off to the middle of the night to summon his servant, using the blood of chickens to make a summoning circle. As he looked up through the clearing smoke, he was surprised at the servant he received.

Standing in the circle was a tall, statuesque woman who had a deadly, otherworldly beauty to her. She had pale white eyes, and long, magenta colored hair that seemed to float and flow. She wore steel gray armor, complete with a torn, magenta colored loincloth. Overall, her outfit reminded Waver of an armored version of a horse rider's gear. Kept on the right side of her waist was what liked the hilt of a weapon like a sword or mace. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather and had spikes at one end and a red jewel of another.

"So this was the world before the fall," the servant commented in a sultry sounding voice that had a hint of arrogance to hit. She then looked down at her master.

"You, there, boy. Are you the master who summoned me?"

"I-I am," Waver squeaked out as he showed the command seals on his hand. The servant gave a curt nod in response as she crossed her arms.

"Very well, our contract has been completed. I am servant Rider. I was not expecting to be summoned by someone like you, but I suppose beggers can't be choosers."

Waver narrowed his brow at the Servant of the Mount's comment, trying to discern if it was an insult. However, as thoughts were interrupted as Rider spoke again.

"We have a few days before the war officially begins. Take us back to your dwelling, boy. We have preparations to make."

"R-right," Waver said quickly as he led Rider along. He tried to look at the positives of his situation. While he didn't get Alexander the Great, he still got a servant, and, from the looks of her, she was rather powerful.

He began to wonder if he was the only master who got a different servant.

* * *

[Matou Manor, Fuyuki City]

Every single part of Kariya Matou's body was in excruciating pain. His hair had turned white and the crest worms scurrying under his skin aggravated him. He had undergone all of this to receive the Matou Family Crest to participate in the Holy Grail War. However, all of this pain and suffering would be worth it, if it meant he could save a little girl named Sakura.

She was one of the two daughters of Tokiomi Tohsaka, along with her sister Rin. However, this was a problem, as per Magud tradition, only one of them could receive the family crest and would have fight over it in order to receive it. The head of Tohsaka family had decided to give Sakura away to the Matou family, so her potential as a magus would not be squandered. Both of his daughters' future were secured, and he could go to bed at night with a clean conscience.

However, Kariya saw this as Tokiomi throwing his youngest to the wolves. He knew that Sakura was being tortured and violated by the Matou crest worms on a daily basis as a part of her "training". All under the eye of the decrepit, ancient head of the Matou family, Zouken. In the end, Kariya had agreed to be the Matou's representative in the Holy Grail War. He would give Zouken the Grail he desired so much, and in turn, Sakura would be set free and go back to his family.

He had spent an entire year going through hell. But it would be all worth it to see Sakura happy again. To see her smile.

To compensate for his skils as a mage, and to increase his slim chances of winning, Kariya had been selected to be the master of Berserker. The class was utterly powerful at the cost of its sanity and reasoning being taken away. Zouken had even provided Kariya with a catalyst, a piece of armor. With it, he would summon Lancelot of the Lake, one of the greatest knights in Arthurian legend.

However, the servant Kariya had summoned was not the Knight of the Lake.

Standing in the circle was a man who, from the looks of his attire, was obviously a warrior. He stood at 6'3", and appeared to be in his early 20's. However, it was honestly hard to tell, as he had an older, withered look that made him look older. He had a very muscular build, with short black hair that was in constant short spikes, and a patch of his hair was pure white. A scar ran across the bridge of his nose, and his right eye was gone, now being permanently lost. His remaining eye was brown and had a steely gaze to it. He gave off the aura that he had been fighting for most of his life.

He wore a black cape and hood, and underneath that was a set of black, fearsome looking armor. Across the armor's chestplate was a strap of throwing knives, and around his waist was a belt with various bags and pouches on it. Kariya assumed that they hold various items and supplies in them.

But there were two prominent things that stood out about the servant. The first was that the lower half of his left arm was missing, and in its place was a prosthetic arm that was made out of a knight's gauntlet. It honestly looked way too advanced for someone from the Medieval era.

However, the most noticeable thing on the man was his large sword kept on his back. However, to say that it was large was underselling it. The thing was massive. It was too large to be called a sword. It was massive, thick, heavy, and far too rough. It was more akin to a heap of raw iron. The sword also have off an odd aura, as if it were in two worlds at once.

"I am the servant Berserker. I ask of you, are you my master," Berserker said in a low, dark tone.

"I am," Kariya said as he showed the command seals off the back of his hand.

"I'm impressed that a failure such as yourself managed to summon a servant, Kariya," Zouken cruelly commented, catching the attention of Berserker. The servant narrowed his eyes at the ancient magus, a look of disgust on his face.

"What the hell is that," the Servant of Madness commented, his good hand idly going for the handle of his sword. However, Kariya raised his hand to stop his servant.

"Don't even bother, Berserker. Let's just get the hell out of here."

Berserker grunted in response as he went into spirit form. As Kariya made his way up the steps, he heard his servants' thoughts through their link.

"_Whatever the hell that thing with you was, I don't like him or trust him one bit." _

Well, at least he and his servant could agree on one thing. Still, he wondered what this meant for the war to come.

* * *

**A/N: And welcome to my latest fic, Fate/Redemption!**

**First off, I should explain my incredibly long absence when it has come to my fics. I do have plans to continue them, and have plans for them. However, while my creative drive is at its fullest, my urge to write has been rather low. I've spent most of my time with ideas in my head for the fics that I'm writing. However, I would usually spend most of the time staring at a blank word document. **

**But the main inspiration for this fic came from a Discord server that I run. Many of the writers there, including Rocker1600, King of Beasts, CleverPervertedPriest, and Evowizard25 are currently doing their own Fate multi-crossovers where a majority of the servants are replaced by characters from different anime, games, or other pieces of entertainment. A lot of these got their start or inspiration from The Infamous Man's Fate/Zero Sense. But the amount of these fics have died down in recent years, probably due to the hype of Zero Sense dying down (and everyone realizing that it was not a good fanfic). However, all of my friends were having fun with their's and I decided to get in on a piece of the action. **

**The next chapter will be featuring the summoning of Caster as well as a surprise servant. The next chapter won't be for awhile, because I have to get caught up on schoolwork, as well as work on my other fics such as White Wolf and Red Hood and Into the Great Wide Open. I'm also taking a trip to Vegas through the 5th to the 8th of October, so that'll also potentially delay the next chapter. **

**Anyway, if you enjoyed this beginning chapter, please favorite and follow in order to find out what happens next. And please leave a review telling me your thoughts, as well as guessing the identities of the new servants. **

**Until then, take care! **


	2. Chapter 2: Sleight of Hand

**Chapter 2: Sleight of Hand**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Fate/Zero _or any of the characters depicted here. The former belongs to Gen Urobuchi, Type Moon, and Ufotable. The latter belongs to all of their respective creators and companies.**

* * *

[Random House, Fuyuki City]

"Fill 'er up, fill 'er up, fill 'er up, repeat four times," Ryuunosuke Uryuu said as he painted a strange symbol in blood on the ground. He was a part time freeter and full-time serial killer whose favorite past time was to kill people and see what their insides looked like. He had recently come across a book at his parent's house that was about demon summoning rituals. Well, everything in the book was rather vague, but from the jist of what he got, it _had _to be about summoning demons. The possibility of meeting an actual demon was exciting for Ryuunosuke, so he had broken into the home of a family to use them for the ritual.

He immediately stopped his work when he tried to recall the words of the ritual.

"Wait, was it supposed to be five times? Destroy each time when filled, or something like that?

He quickly consulted his book before counting off each of his fingers on his hand.

"Oh, right, it is five times."

He then looked towards the television set, which was playing a news report about another one of his murders. On the couch in front of the TV was the headless, desecrated bodies of the couple he murdered.

"Well, I probably had a _bit _too much fun," Ryuunosuke said to himself as he turned off the TV. Still, he had cleaned up the crime scene of any fingerprints. Didn't want the cops to come and rain on his parade. He then looked at a corner of the room, where the son of the family laid gagged and bound. His eyes had become red from crying and urine stained his pajama bottoms. The boy was completely and utterly terrified of the man in front of him.

"Hey, kiddo, do you think demons are real," he asked the boy, who suddenly stiffened at his question. "All of the news and magazines keep saying that I'm one, but that's kinda rude if there are actual demons out there."

He then kneeled in front of the boy and cheerfully greeted the boy.

"Yo! I'm Ryuunsuke Uryuu, and I'm a demon! But I don't think that's how I introduce myself." The kid shirked back in fear as Ryuunosuke then showed his ancestor's book to him. "So, I found this in among my parents' stuff. I guess my ancestors were interested in summoning demons. I couldn't pass this up, I just gotta know if they exist!"

He then leaned forward to the boy, with an unnatural, creepy grin on his face.

"So, if a demon does happen to show up… would you mind letting it eat ya?"

The boy's eyes widened at this as he screamed into his gag and struggled with his bonds, desperately trying to get free. Ryuunosuke, meanwhile, started to laugh and cheer in a childlike glee.

"This is so cool! I wonder what it's like to be eaten by a demon!"

The killer's joy was quickly interrupted when he felt a burning sensation on his hand. He looked down and saw weird red markings begin to engrave themselves on his arm. The pentagram he had drawn on the ground glowed before flashing and billowing out smoke. When the smoke cleated, a figure appeared in the middle of it.

Standing in the circle was a young woman who appeared to be around 18 years old. She had a graceful appearance to her, with fair ivory skin and gray eyes. She had raven black hair that reached her shoulders, although the ends of her hair were strawberry blonde. She wore a rather short looking blue dress with gold accents. The dress's left sleeve was attached to the dress collar, while the left side was a detached sleeve. Her entire left arm was outfitted with a black leather gauntlet with gold accents that went up to her elbow. The sides of her dress were outfitted with pieces of black leather armor. Another piece of the same armor (this time outfitted with gold accents) covered her right shoulder and breast. The dress had an incredibly low neckline that held her large and ample bosom. Draped around her neck was a blue colored scarf. On her legs were a pair of black leather boots with golden accents that went up to below her knees.

It looked like she had a pair of demon horns growing out of the side of her head, and on her face were a pair of small, square shaped spectacles. However, one thing in particular stood out about her. She had what appeared to be markings that resembled stained glass all over her body. On top of her left breast was one that resembled a stain glass rose. These markings also appeared over her legs and thighs, some resembling blue roses.

The servant than spoke to Ryuunosuke.

"Greetings, summoner," the woman said politely in an English accent. "I am the servant Caster, and I have heeded your calls. Are you my master?"

Ryuunosuke blinked as he awkwardly looked at the woman. She was probably a demon judging by the horns on her head. He rubbed the back of his head as he answered her.

"Well, I'm Ryuunosuke Uryuu. Mainly work as a freeter, and my hobby's killing people. Mainly women and kids, but especially kids."

Caster's ears pricked up at the last part. She then got a better look at her surroundings, her eyes widening at the macabre display of the parents' bodies. Ryuunosuke walked over to the tied up boy and gestured towards him.

"You must be pretty hungry, demon. Wanna eat this kid? He'd make a pretty tasty snack."

Caster looked down at the boy before looking back at her summoner. Her eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at Ryuunosuke, who was completely oblivious to her growing anger.

"You monster! You murdered a family to summon me?"

"Wha-"

Ryuunosuke could barely get a word out as Caster rushed forward within a blink of an eye. She quickly rammed her knee right into the killer's groin, causing him to let out a squeal of pain. She followed it up by cocking her fist back and punching him square in the face. This caused Ryuunosuke to fall to the floor flat on his back. His nose was now broken and bloody, his mind now in a daze.

Caster glared down at the killer's barely conscious form. There was no way that she would work under a monster that preyed upon the innocent. She got down on one knee and outstretched Ryuunosuke's arm that contained the Command Seals. She then raised her right hand in the air, and within a flash of light a sword materialized into it.

In her hand was a silver white blade that resembled a falchion. The end of it was curved to a very sharp point. The wider part of the hilt was decorated in stained-glass design, similar to the markings on Caster's skin. The handle was black and at the end of the hilt was a silver guard protruding from the right of the weapon. The sword was called Blue Rose, and it was Caster's preferred weapon.

The Servant of Magic then brought the blade down and cut off Ryuunosuke's hand. She then gingerly picked up the served hand and placed it on his person. There was bound to be a master out there that was more desirable to work with than the killer who summoned her.

With that business taken care of, Caster then approached the bounded boy. He initially shirked away from the servant, but then slowly opened his eyes as she got down on one knee and began to untie the ropes. Once she was finished, she looked upon the boy with kind eyes and a warm smile, a gentle aura radiating from her.

"It's alright now. That man can't hurt you again. I just wished I could have saved your parents."

The boy's hesitation towards Caster immediately crumbled as he hugged her tightly. He then began to cry into her shoulder, both for the death of his parents and the relief of being rescued.

"There, there," Caster said as she comforted him, patting him on the back. The liittle boy honestly reminded her of Anne. She then gently picked up the boy, and the two walked out of the apartment, leaving behind the horrible scene of carnage.

It was a shame that they left, because things were about to take an interesting turn.

As Ryuunosuke slowly arose from his half-conscious state, he noticed a flash and bellow of smoke emerge from the pentagram he drew. A figure walked out of the circle and peered down at Ryuunosuke.

It was a man with a stern, rugged looking face that had a European look to it. He had steely blue eyes, a narrow looking nose, and face covered with stubble. He had rough-looking dark hair that reached the back of his neck. He wore dull gold looking armor over forest green clothing. A brown strap went across his chest, which held two weapons on his back. The first was a two-handed longsword that had runes engraved on the guard. Next to it was a second weapon, a dagger that also had similar looking runes on its crossguard. Draped across his shoulders was a dark green cloak that flowed down to the bottom of his feet. However, Ryuunosuke noticed that on left hand was a silver ring that had light blue, glowing script engraved on it.

The man finally spoke to Ryuunosuke, speaking in a deep, menacing voice.

"Hm, so you're the miserable wretch who did this, aren't you? I do not blame your servant for attacking and abandoning you," the figure said as he looked around the room, observing the carnage before him. Honestly, he was not phased in the slightest. He had seen far worse while guarding the Black Gate. He looked back at the serial killer, a disgusted sneer on his face.

"Normally, I'd kill a bastard such as yourself. However, I may have a use for you."

With that, the man picked up Ryuunosuke back the collar of his shirt with his right hand. A glowing blue light started to emit from it. He then slammed his hand onto Ryuunosuke's face, searing hot pain burning into his face and spreading through his entire body. As Ryuunosuke looked up at the man, he suddenly began to change. He was now a ghostly pale white figure, looking like an elf. The ghost said a simple command in a booming, powerful voice.

"**SUFFFER ME NOW!"**

As the killer felt his free will and mind being overwritten and changed, he had only one last thought in his head.

"_This is so cool!"_

The man then released his grip from Ryuunosuke, his work finally done. The killer stood up, his eyes now emitting a glowing blue light.

"I live to serve," he said, now talking in a zombie-like drone. The man simply smirked to himself in satisfaction.

"**Is this cretin really necessary,**" his other half asked him. The man answered him aloud, as if he was talking to himself.

"Like I said, he has his uses. Namely, to serve as our anchor to the world."

He then looked towards Ryuunosuke, his latest follower.

"Come now, we have much work to do."

With that, servant Avenger had now officially entered the Holy Grail War.

* * *

[Streets of Fuyuki City]

Kariya slinked into the nearest alley, trying to make sure that nobody saw his damaged face. As soon as he was far enough in it, he lowered the hood of his hoodie. It seemed that luck favored him tonight, as there was an old matress in the alley. Sure, it was dirty and slightly soiled, but it was still better than nothing. Kariya sat himself down on the matress as Berserker went out of his spirit form, leaning against the opposite wall of the alley with his arms crossed.

"I understand why you don't want to stay under the same roof as that thing, but why are we sneaking around the streets," Berserker asked.

"I have an apartment, but I doubt my landlord would recognize me. He'd probably have a heart attack if he saw me now. Besides, it's better if we're on the move. Be harder for other masters to pinpoint our location."

"Makes sense," Berserker said as he sat down across from him and started to take out some equipment from his pouches. He took out a repeating crossbow and worked the crank on it, finding it to work perfectly.

"So, who was that girl we meet on the way out," Berserker asked as he put away the crossbow. Kariya raised his head as he remembered meeting Sakura as he was leaving the Matou manor. Berserker had briefly met her, saying that he was somebody who was helping Kariya out. Kariya promised her that he would come back from all this, and they could go to park and have fun like they used to.

"She's technically my niece," Kariya explained as Berserker began to sharpen some of his throwing knives on a whetstone. "Her bastard father gave her away to my family for her magus training. He probably knew what it entailed but didn't care. If I win the war and give Zouken the Grail, he'll let her free."

Kariya sighed as he hanged his head down low.

"I just want her to be happy again. And I'm going to do everything in my power to save her."

Berserker suddenly stopped his work and looked at Kariya with an impassive look on his face. Kariya was confused by the look on his servant's face, before the armored warrior answered him.

"Fighting with all of your power to save someone you love? I can definitely relate to that."

Berserker finished up his work on his equipment and looked at his master.

"So which master and servant will we have to look out the most for?"

"Probably Tokiomi Tohsaka," Kariya said, spitting out the name as if it were poison. "He's rich enough to afford a rare catalyst for a powerful servant. I currently have an insect familiar watching the manor. It'll let us know if anything happens."

"Got it," Berserker said as he put away the rest of his equipment. "You better rest up, master. We have the rest of the war ahead of us."

"Right," Kariya said as he laid down on the mattress. The pain was beginning to go down to bearable levels, so he might be able to get a little amount of sleep.

* * *

[Mackenzie Residence, Fuyuki City]

"Hm, interesting," Rider said as she watched a shopping network program on the television. Waver on the other hand, sat on the bed in his room. He was still surprised by the servant he had received. Honestly, he would be more comfortable with Alexander the Great as his servant. At least with a servant under his command, he had a better gauge of his chances in the war. He was still uncertain with this servant. Sure, she came off as powerful, but he still didn't know what she was capable of. And he didn't like the way how standoffish and blunt she was.

Rider, meanwhile, picked up the remote (which looked small in her hands) and changed it to a news report talking about a killing spree in Fuyuki. Without looking at him, she addressed Waver.

"Tell me, boy. What do you desire from the Grail?"

Waver perked up at his servant's question, not expecting her to ask it.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to wish upon the Grail? Sate my curiosity."

Waver briefly thought to himself for a moment. When he entered the Holy Grail War, he didn't have a specific wish in mind. He just wanted to prove himself. However, the then thought back to the humiliation Kayneth put him through. His checks burned at the thought as he answered Rider's question.

"I just want to be treated fairly, to get the respect I deserve! I want to prove all of those arrogant idiots back at the Clocktower wrong. To make them regret looking… down… on me…"

Whatever rant Waver had planned immediately died as Rider stood up, turned around, and look down at him. He now felt incredibly small as the Servant of the Mount's pale eyes bored into him, a look of disgust plastered on his face. The awkward silence between the two began to build and was then broken as Rider responded to him.

"Pathetic. You would use an omnipotent device like the Grail to merely increase your social standing? How petty and small-minded. I did not expect much of you, but I thought your wish would be something worthwhile."

Waver found himself trying to search for a rebuttal, but didn't get the chance as Rider continued speaking

"Let me tell you an important lesson boy: respect is not given, it is earned. As of now, I have little respect for you. However, mankind is filled with and brimming with untapped potential to be something more. Prove to me that you are more than a mewling little weakling during the duration of this war, and you shall have at least earned my respect."

Waver pondered on Rider's words, taken aback on what she just said. He hated the fact that his servant treated him so poorly. But unlike those pompous fools at the Clocktower, she was at least giving him the chance to show her what he was made of. He and his kind were full of potential. Waver looked back at Rider, now with a bit more confidence in his voice.

"A-Alright. But how are we supposed to win the war when I don't even know what you are capable of?"

"So, you are asking for a demonstration," Rider asked, cocking her head to the side. Waver suddenly looked down as he awkwardly answered her.

"Well, I-I guess."

"Very well. Follow me."

With that, Rider got up and left the room, with Waver following in tow. They carefully made their way out of the house, being careful not to wake the Mackenzies. Soon, they found themselves back in the middle of the forest, not far off from where Waver made his summoning.

"Observe," Rider said as she took the hilt off of her belt and held it in her hand. With a quick flick of the wrist, the weapon transformed and turned into a bladed whip. The whip was made of a dark red tendril of energy, with black gray segmented blades on it. At the end of the whip was a talon-like point.

Rider turned her attention to the treeline, cracking back her whip. With expert precision, she let out a flurry of quick slashes with her whip, slicing into the trees. Her movements had grace and elegance, and before long, the trees had been reduced into a pile of lumber. Waver gaped at what he saw as Rider turned towards him.

"That is but a mere taste of my power, boy. My weapon, Scorn, is capable of taking on many different forms to fit different styles of fighting. I can be adaptable in a moment's notice."

"A-Alright, you can fight. But don't you have access to some sort of mount?"

"That I do," Rider replied as she placed her Scorn back on belt, it now returning to its hilt form. She turned and let out a low whistle. Blue flames suddenly appeared a distance away, and out from it came a large, mighty horse. It was massive, being as tall as Rider was. Its mane and tail seemed to be made of blue fire, which matched its eyes and markings around its face. A saddle that looked similar to Rider's armor was on its back, as well as chains that served as reins. As it ran forward, the horse left behind a trail of blue flaming footprints. The horse stopped in front of Rider, who affectionately rubbed the horse's muzzle, her face now softening.

"This is Rampage, my steed and among one of my closest friends. He is both proof of my position as one of the Four Horseman, and my qualification of the class of Rider. Believe me, boy, we shall win this war for you."

Waver looked away as Rider petted Rampage's mane. He now felt foolish for doubting Rider in the first place. But he still felt that there was more to Rider than what she showed"

* * *

[Tohsaka Manor, Fuyuki City]

Kirei Kotomine looked over the night skyline of Fuyuki City as he stood at the edge of a cliff. The time had finally come to enact their ploy. He had initially been concerned when Risei had informed him that an eighth servant had been summoned, but Tokiomi had brushed these off, as it was irrelevant to their plan for now.

"It is time," he stated simply as Assassin walked forward and stood asides him. He now had more weapons on him asides from his pistol. In his hands was an assault rifle that resembled a futuristic version of a Kalashnikov style assault rifle, but with more bells and whistles added on. Kept on the small of his back was a submachine gun that had a green and orange paint scheme that seemed to be splatted on. It was also outfitted with a red dot sight and sound suppressor.

"Aye, it's about fookin' time, lad. I do like a wee bit o' down time, but I do look forward to gettin' a piece of the action."

"Do you understand what to do," Kirei asked, ignoring his servant's complaints.

"I do. Sneak in, put on a lil' show, trick the competition in to thinkin' Archer did me in, and leave just in time for happy hour."

"It is the middle of the night," Kirei stated plainly. Assassin frowned at his master's response.

"I was speakin' figuratively, ya know. Christ boyo, you're too strait-laced. Ya need ta lighten up every now 'n then. Would do you some good."

"How I live my life is no concern to you, Assassin."

The Servant of the Shadows simply sighed as he dismissed his master.

"Ah, fine, be a stick-in-the-mud. I have a job to carry out. Be back in a jiffy."

With that, Assassin took off, sliding down the hill. Kirei frowned at his servant's behavior. He was far too jovial for his own good. It was as if he didn't take anything seriously at all. However, it didn't matter, as long as he got the job done.

Assassin soon arrived at the bottom of the hill, right at the edge of Tohsaka manor. He scanned his surroundings, taking note of everything. Normally, he would usually go for a straightforward assault, charging in guns-a-blazing. However, Tokiomi would probably have a few defenses about that would stop and deter intruders. However, he also had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Assassin took a device off of his belt that resembled a detonator. He pressed down on the button, and right next to him appeared a holographic clone. It looked exactly like him, except every now and then, it would flicker and flay.

"How's it goin', ya handsome devil," he asked as the digiclone replied with a simple nod. Assassin then held out his left arm as he activated another device.

"Be free, wee one," he said as the device suddenly launched out and flew forth. It was a drone, which vaguely resembled a beetle. The drone began to fly about, ocassionally firing off bullets at the area. However, the bullets simply bounced off. Just as he thought, there was a bound field around the area. Assassin began to look around the area, before he found four pedestals, each holding a ruby on them. These were probably powering the field.

"He couldn't have made it any more bloody obvious, could he," Assassin commented as he switched to his submachine gun. He switched the weapon's firing mode to semi-automatic and flipped up the weapon's scope magnifier. He walked out of the bushes and took aim, destroying each of the four jewels with quick precise shots from his gun. He strode forth into the yard, before suddenly stopping dead in his tracks. Acting on a hunch, he switched his submachine gun to fully automatic and fired a burst into a larger pedestal that had an ornament on it. The bullets bounced off, revealing yet another bounded field. Assassin smirked to himself.

"Hm, didn't expect that," he said as he directed his drone to fire on the pedestal. The drone flew forward, weaving its way through the lines and circles of the field, and fired, destroying the jewel powering the field.

"Hm, I wonder where Archer is," Assassin said as he switched back to his assault rifle. His idle thoughts were soon answered as he heard the sound of arrows slicing through air. Acting fast, Assassin jumped back and rolled to the side, taking cover behind one of pedestals. The arrows hit the ground, kicking up dust and pieces of debris. The Servant of the Shadows peered out and saw Archer standing on the top of the manor's roof. A confident smirk was on his face, and his bow was at the ready, an arrow made of pure hard light nocked on his bow.

"You're quite a bold one, trying to sneak in under my nose. However, you're foolhardy if you thought you could get past me, the mightiest of heroes" Archer called out, trying to goad Assassin.

"You wanna place your money where your mouth is, boyo," Assassin called out as he readied his rifle.

"Gladly," Archer said as he took aim with his bow. Assassin took the initiative and ran out, firing at Archer's position. However, he fired to the right of where the Servant of the Bow was missing him entirely. Archer meanwhile, released his bow, following his charged shot up with three more quick shots.

As the arrows approached, Assassin took the device off his belt and pressed the button again. He suddenly switched places with his clone, with it standing in the yard and him now safely in the bushes. The arrows meet their mark and completely obliterated the clone, also kicking up more dust and debris.

"_Let's hope the competition take the bait and think I'm dead,_" Assassin thought to himself as he let the weapons on his person dematerialized. He then took off, deciding to see if there were any bars or liquor stores in Fuyuki that operated in the middle of the night.

* * *

**A/N: And here is the newest chapter of Fate/Redemption! **

**First off, I'm back from my trip from Las Vegas. I had a fantasic time there, and it was a well needed, relaxing vacation. I actually did bring my laptop along to the trip, and did some work on it every now and then. And the positive feedback that I got from the first chapter encouraged me to work on the second chapter. **

**The second chapter rounds out our cast of servants, with Caster and our surprise servant of Avenger. Can you guess who these two are? **

**As for guesses for the identities of the servants in the last chapter, you're all correct that Berserker is Guts from _Berserk_, one of my favorite seinen manga. ultima owner and Meilstoer correctly guessed that Rider is Fury from _Darksiders III_. And last but not least, revetwrot and gold crown dragon correctly identfied Assassin as Zane Flynt from _Borderlands 3 _(love the hell out of those games). Still disappointed that nobody tried guessing who Archer and Lancer are. **

**Anyway, the next chapter won't be for quite awhile. I want to do more work for my other fics, as well as get caught up on schoolwork and write up some movie reviews (next one is for Takashi Miike's _First Love_). Still I hope you like this chapter and hope it tides you over until then. **

**Please fave, follow, and review, giving me your thoughts on the chapter. I always love getting feedback from my readers. I'll see you at the next update! **


	3. Chapter 3: Setting the Pieces

**Chapter 3: Setting the Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Fate/Zero _or any of the characters depicted here. The former belongs to Gen Urobuchi, Type Moon, and Ufotable. The latter belongs to all of their respective creators and companies.**

* * *

[Fuyuki Police Station, Fuyuki City]

The outside of Fuyuki's police station was oddly quiet as Caster gently landed on the ground, holding the boy close to her as she did so. She then gently set the boy on the ground; her hands placed on his shoulders in a reassuring manner. The Servant of Magic gave him another warm smile.

"I'm afraid that this where we part ways. But don't worry, the nice men inside can help you. I'm sorry that your family had to end up in this mess."

"Onee-chan, I want to stay with you," the boy said as he hugged the servant. She simply patted him on the head as she explained things to him.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. I'm involved in a very dangerous war, and you could get hurt or killed. But chin up, you'll be fine. The police will help you find your relatives. Just take care and leave a good life."

With that, Caster took off, leaving just as the officers manning the station came out to meet the boy. She jumped a great height, landing on the ground and running a bit a o before jumping up again. She soon found herself away from the police station, and on top of the roof of a business building. She rested her back against an air conditioning unit as she gathered her thoughts.

Honestly, she was glad that she was summoned into the Caster class. While she did qualify for the three Knight classes, the Caster class was the that would her use her Shardbinding abilities to their full power and extent. The class gave her a large mana pool, and skills that would allow her to set up a workshop to craft various, just like the one that Johannes provided her with. She had supportive Noble Phantasm, Gebel's Glasses, which would allow her to recharge her mana levels when they would get low. Still, she should seek out a master to form a contract with. Better to be safe than sorry after all.

Caster was broken out of her musings as she noticed what look like a pink pixie approaching her from the air. It was roughly a foot tall, with light pink skin and dark pink hair, complete with insect wings that looked like the ones of a dragonfly. It was a Carabosse, a fairy-like creatures that served as one of Caster's familiars.

"Ah, Tatl. Glad to see you again," Caster greeted as the familiar landed in front of her. After she had left the apartment, Caster had briefly stopped to bring out Tatl and have her do reconnaissance on the other masters and servants. She was currently in the dark and needed to know as much as possible if she wanted a chance at winning the war.

"Great news, Miriam! Assassin just bit the dust," Tatl reported cheerfully in a slightly squeaky voice. The Servant of Magic was taken aback by what she just heard.

"Come again?"

"You heard me right! Assassin tried to take out the Tohsaka master, but his servant Archer killed him before he could even lay a hand on him."

"_Something doesn't seem right_," Caster thought to herself as she put her hand to her chin in thought. She should be relieved that a servant had died, but something just seemed off about it. For one thing, it was far too early in the war to have a servant killed. She was just summoned a few hours ago, and now a servant a died. It was almost like Assassin was fooling everyone into thinking he was dead so everyone would let their guard down. It would be easier for him to pick off masters if everyone else thought he was dead. It all just seemed too suspicious for her to fully believe it.

"Is something wrong," Tatl asked as Miriam broke out of her musings. She simply gave the carabosse a small smile.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking to myself. Now, go and scout out the other masters. By tomorrow, I shall have found us a new master."

"Got it," Tatl said as it took off once again into the night sky. Caster, meanwhile, looked towards an empty section of the room. She pointed her hand and wordless casted a spell. A comfortable chair suddenly materialized within a brief flash of light. The Servant of Magic sat down in it, made herself comfortable, and began to plan her next move.

* * *

[Mackenzie Residence, Fuyuki City]

_Meanwhile…_

"Yes," Wave cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. Not even a day into the war, and a servant had already died. A mouse familiar he had sent to the Tohsaka manor had showed him that his servant (who he assumed was Archer) had killed off Assassin. He turned towards his servant, who was still watching television (as there was nothing currently better to do at the moment).

"Hey Rider, I have great news!"

"What is it, boy," the Servant of the Mount asked in a disinterested voice, as she was more focused on an anime she was watching called "Bubblegum Crisis".

"Assassin's dead! He's the first servant to die!"

"…Very well," Rider simply replied as she turned back towards the television. Her nonchalant reaction confused and befuddled Waver.

"Aren't… aren't you happy about this? A servant kicked the bucket not even a day into the war!"

"The Assassin class is one for cravens who prefer to hide in the shadows. There is no way that he could harm me, so I am not concerned."

Waver blinked at his servant's comment. While she did come off as arrogant, he did she a taste of what she could do back in the forest. So, her confidence was still well founded.

"Tell me boy, how did Assassin die?"

"Oh, uh, Tohsaka's servant killed him. He used a bow, so I'm guessing he was an Archer class servant."

"Did you see Assassin's body disappear?"

"You heard me right. Upon death, a servant's body will dissipate. Tell me, did you see that happen to Assassin when Archer killed him?"

"Uh, no, I didn't. In fact, there was nothing left when Archer was finished with him."

"Then Assassin is still alive," Rider stated as she turned back to the television. Waver sputtered at her declaration.

"H-how can you be so sure about that? You didn't see Assassin die!"

"Think about it, boy," Rider said as she turned towards her master to explain things. "It is too early in the war for a servant to have died. Nobody would be foolish enough to immediately attack an enemy master. Assassin's master must have had his servant fake his own death. He's playing us all for fools by expecting us to buy Assassin's death. It just makes it easier for him to go about his business where everyone think he is dead."

"_She does bring up some good points_," Waver thought to himself, Rider's arguments coming off as sound and logical.

"Alright, maybe Assassin is still alive like you said. But we still have five other servants out there, including the three Knight classes, and I still don't know what you're capable of besides your whip and your horse!"

Rider simply smirked as she heard her master's complaints.

"Have faith, boy. We will meet the servants on the battlefield and test our blades against them. And I have not revealed my full abilities yet. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

With that, Rider turned back to her program as Waver simply sighed to herself. This was going to be a long war.

* * *

[Fuyuki Church, Fuyuki City]

"I have lost my servant. I have forfeited my rights as a master and cannot continue as a master in the Holy Grail War. In accordance to the treaty, I, Kirei Kotomine, ask the Church to shelter and protect me."

"Your request is accepted. In my role as judge and mediator, I, Risei Kotomine, shall grant you sanctuary."

Both Kirei and his father recited their lines as latter stood outside the church. It was a rather simple and plain looking church that didn't look out of the ordinary. Not a soul would ever respect that this church would be used to preside over a war between magi.

Kirei stepped inside of the church, looking around as he did. He then addressed his father.

"Is there anyone watching the church, father?"

"Of course not, my son. This church is a neutral sanctuary. The Church will censure any master that tries to defy this decree."

Kirei nodded in response before continuing.

"Has Assassin arrived yet?"

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," a voice said from across the room. Kirei and Risei looked towards the source to find Assassin leaning against a wall. Next to him on the ground was a six pack of beer. They were in white and gold colored cans that had the words "Kirin Beer" labeled on them. Assassin cracked open one of the cans and took a brief swig of it before letting out a satisfied breath.

"Your servant arrived here roughly a half hour ago," Risei said as the Servant of Murder took another sip of his drink.

"I hope you gents don't me bringin' a little drink in with me? I know you boyos have wine in stock, bein' Catholic 'n all, but I didn't wanna impose myself. Besides, I could never stand that fruity shite."

"Were there any masters watching the manor, Assassin," Kirei asked his servant, ignoring his talk about his preference in alcohol.

Assassin grimaced as he recalled before coming up with an answer.

"Aye, I did. There were about three familiars, a pink pixie lookin' thing, and a video camera overlookin' the place. Either someone ain't too fond of magic, or they're lookin' the livestream my lil' show."

Kirei narrowed his eyes at the mention of the camera. It was obvious that it was being used by the infamous Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya. He looked at Assassin, who had finished his beer and was starting on another one.

"Assassin, your relaxation time is over. You shall shadow and spy on the other participating masters and servants in this war. Gather as much information as possible on them."

"Smart thinkin' there, priest," Assassin said as he quickly chugged down his second beer, crushing the can once it was empty. "It's always best to scope out a target before takin' 'em out."

"And with that, the Fourth Holy Grail War has begun," Risei declared as Assassin materialized a sniper rifle into his hands. He pulled back the action and chambered a fresh round into it, giving off a fierce, excited grin.

"Let's hopin' the competition doesn't disappoint."

* * *

[Penthouse Suite, Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel, Fuyuki City]

_The next morning…_

Sola-Ui stepped out of the suite's bathroom, having just bathed and freshen up for the day. Kayneth was busy checking up on the familiars they he had sent out into Fuyuki to spy on the other masters. Honestly, she did not have much planned for the day. Perhaps catch up on some reading, or maybe even go do some shopping in downtown Fuyuki. Maybe Lancer would join her. She was well aware of the fact that servants were simply a glorified familiar. However, they were still once great heroes of renowned legend and fame. It'd be best to treat them as if they were people. At the very least, they deserved that level of basic respect.

Suddenly, the familiar smells of various breakfast foods, ranging from bacon, sausage, and eggs, hit Sola-Ui's nose. She looked over towards the dining area to find Lancer sitting at a table laden with various breakfast foods. It includes bacon, sausage, eggs both fried and scrambled, toast, a pot of coffee, and a pitcher of orange juice. The Servant of the Spear was currently tearing into a plate of bacon and eggs with gusto as she turned to notice Sola-Ui.

"Oh hey, you're up," Lancer greeted as she waved at her, pausing to take a drink from her glass of orange juice. "I ordered up some breakfast. You can have some if you want."

"Oh, well, thank you, Lancer," Sola-Ui said as she took a seat to the right of the servant. She was honestly surprised by the voracious appetite that the servant possessed. Last night, she had ordered a gourmet bacon cheeseburger on a pretzel bun, beer battered French fries, and a tall vanilla milkshake. And even after all that, she _still _had room for dessert. She was well aware that servants didn't need to eat food, as all of their energy came from a master's mana. However, they still got enjoyment out of it, and Lancer apparently loved to eat more than anything.

Sola-Ui decided to help herself to some eggs and toast, with a sausage link or two, as Lancer went in for seconds.

"So, do we have anything on the other servants so far," Lancer asked as she placed a fried egg and some bacon strips between two pieces of toast, making a makeshift sandwich. Sola-ui, meanwhile, poured herself a cup of coffee as she answered Lancer's question.

"Nothing yet. We do know that the Tohsaka and Matou families are participating in the war, while the Einzberns hired out someone as their representative. They're the founders of the war, so it makes sense that they participate in it. As for everyone else, it's anyone's guess."

"Alright," Lancer said as wolfed down her breakfast sandwich before looking at Sola-Ui.

"The Grail informed who this 'Diarmuid' guy you tried to summon is. Sounds too much of a goodie-two shoes for my taste."

Sola-Ui thought back to why Kayneth chose Diarmuid's sword fragments for his back up catalyst. He had read up on his legend and knew that the Knight of Fianna would be undyingly loyal to him. While that was smart thinking, Sola-Ui knew that Kayneth wanted to get away with treating his servant like the familiar he saw them as. Lancer continued taking as soon as she finished another helping of bacon and eggs.

"Look, I may be nothing like this Diarmuid guy, but don't count me out yet. I have a few Noble Phantasms that'll give me an edge, and I know my way around a fight. Fighting witches has taught my that much at least."

"_Witches,_" Sola-Ui thought to herself as she pondered what Lancer meant by that. It didn't give her much context to Lancer's identity, but at the very least, it was something to work with.

Sola-Ui's musing were cut short as Kayneth entered the room, looking quite pleased with himself. He then sneered at when he saw all the food that Lancer had ordered from room service.

"Do you plan to waste my funds on fulfilling your baser instincts, Lancer," Kayneth replied snidely as Lancer looked on at him impassively, not reacting to his insult.

"I ordered enough for everyone here, so I wasn't just thinking of myself. I like to share my food, y'know."

"Lancer has a point, Kayneth. Come and join us," Sola-Ui said trying to make her fiancé see reason.

"Very well, I suppose," Kayneth said as he sat across from his fiancé, helping himself to some toast and coffee. After a minute or so of eating in silence, Kayneth made his announcement.

"I have some most splendid news. My familiar has reported that the first of the servants has perished."

"Really? Which one," Lancer asked as helped herself to some more food. She was honestly surprised that a servant would bite it this early.

"My familiar reports that it was Assassin. The fool thought that he could sneak into the the Tohsaka Manor and kill Tokiomi Tohsaka. However, his servant Archer quickly killed him like the dog he is."

"Hm, that doesn't feel right," Lancer said, feeling that it was rather convenient that a servant would get killed off this early. Sola-Ui nodded in agreement as she spread some strawberry jam on a piece of toast.

"It matters not what you think, Lancer. The important thing is that Assassin is dead, and we have one less servant to worry about. We can now focus on the real threats of the war. And I have a plan to all draw them out."

Lancer finished drinking her glass of orange juice and gave her master a toothy smirk.

"I'm listening."

* * *

[City Street, Fuyuki City]

Maiya Hisau, the assistant and lover of Kiritsugu Emiya, walked down the streets of Fuyuki. She was lugging two big suitcases behind her. They contained various guns and weapons that Kiritsugu requested, be it a Calico submachine gun, a Walther WA2000 sniper rifle, or, the piece de resistance of their arsenal, a Thompson Contender pistol. Irisviel von Einzbern, and Kiritsugu's servant, Saber, had arrived earlier this morning. The plan was to have Irisviel pose as Saber's master while she and Kiritsugu would take out the masters from behind the scenes. It was a simple and efficient plan.

As Maiya waited at a crosswalk, she stood next to a rather interesting looking woman. She had pale looking skin, wore a pair of sunglasses, and was currently nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. It almost looked like the woman was trying her best to remain inconspicuous. If she were to try any harder, she would be wearing a trench coat and fedora.

"Lovely day, isn't it," the woman said, speaking in an English accent.

"It is," Maiya replied simply, decided to answer the woman for the sake of politeness. The English woman looked at her with a slight bit of concern.

"I'm sorry, but you appear to be lost. Where are you going?"

"To my hotel," Maiya replied as the woman took another sip of her coffee.

"Ah, my apologies. I didn't mean to pry," the woman said as crosswalk's signal suddenly changed. Maiya looked towards the woman.

"It was nice talking to you, Miss?"

"Miriam. Miriam Baldwin. I'm a tourist from England on holiday. Have a nice day."

With that, the woman walked off. Maiya, on the other hand, focused on getting to her hotel, noting to look into this "Miriam Baldwin" later.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Caster sighed to herself as she took another sip of her coffee. She had managed to pawn some old coins and rings on she kept for a bit of spending money. She could have easily crafted what she wanted once she had set up a workshop, but she needed the materials first. But to that end, she needed to find herself a master.

She had used the money she had gained to buy a cup of coffee and a pastry. She knew that she didn't have eat, but a voice in the back of her head (which sounded suspiciously like Johannes) told her that she needed to keep her strength up.

The Servant of Magic's musings were cut short when she suddenly bumped into someone. Her cup dropped to the ground and spilled its contents everywhere.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry," a teenage voice said as Caster looked at who she bumped into. It was a teenager girl that looked around 14 or 15 years old. She had light brown hair tied up into a simple pony tail, with matching brown eyes. She wore a schoolgirl uniform, consisting of a white shirt, beige vest with a red bow, a matching skirt, and a pair of black shoes with white stockings. She carried a backpack, and a unique looking shinai. It had a tiger stripe pattern on it, as well as a little tiger charm on the handle.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I should have been watching where I was going," Caster replied friendly. She wasn't bothered by the loss of her drink. After all, there was no use crying over spilled coffee. The young girl cocked her head as she looked at Caster.

"I'm guessing you're not from around here. That's a nice cosplay that you have there. Is there a convention going on in town?"

Caster wasn't surprise that she had seen through her flimsy disguise. After all, she wore the sunglasses as a precaution, futile as it may be. However, she was surprised that she didn't guess that she was a servant. The girl then raises her hand at the servant.

"I'm Taiga Fujimura by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Miriam," Caster said as she shook her hand. She honestly did come across as very friendly and welcoming. Perhaps she could work as a master. Looking around her, Caster leaned in close and whispered.

"Do you know of a place where we can sit and talk privately?"

Taiga beamed at this and grabbed her by the hand.

"I know the perfect place! It's a great little place that's out of the way! I'll even by you another cup of coffee."

With that, the Servant of Magic found herself by dragged along by the arm by this youthful and energetic teenage girl.

* * *

[Ahnenerbe, Fuyuki City]

"And that's my situation," Caster said as she sat across from Taiga. The young girl had taken her a café called Ahnenerbe, which really didn't stand out when compared to other coffee shops and restaurants found in Fuyuki. The inside was mostly brown, with brown wooden floors, brown tables and chairs, and brown walls. Caster and Taiga were seated at a table near a window. The Servant of Magic had ordered a latte and a few strawberry turnovers. Taiga, on the other hand, was scarfing down a fruit parfait.

"I assume you find this all farfetched, Taiga?"

Taiga stopped eating and put her spoon to her mouth in thought before answering.

"Actually, it all sounds interesting. Kinda sounds like something from an anime. So what happened to your first master?"

Miriam's gained a disgusted look on her face as she recalled Ryuunosuke.

"The man who first summoned me was a killer. He murdered a family and used their blood to summon me. I probably had no idea that the War was going on. He just wanted to see a demon."

"He's probably that guy the news has been talking about. He's had my grandpa worried. What did you do to him?"

"Knocked him uncious and took the hand containing the Command Seals," Caster said as Taiga grimaced at the mention of limb severing. "Anyway, I'm not too concerned about my mana levels. The Caster class gives me large mana reserves, and a Noble Phantsm I possess will refill my stores if they get low. However, I still wanted to find a master, and I luckily ran into you."

"So why you wanna chose me," Taiga asked as she scooped a strawberry out of parfait and popped it into her mouth. Miriam gave her a smile as she answered her.

"Well, for one thing, I like you. I believe that compatibility is important in a master-servant relationship. I probably wouldn't get along with a mage if I formed a contact with them. Besides, you probably have a wish or two you want to be granted, do you not?"

Taiga finished off the rest of her parfait, and let out a small, satisfied belch before addressing the Servant of Magic.

"Tell ya what: I'll agree to become your master, but you have to buy me a couple more parfaits first."

"…why so many?"

"I'm a growing girl that needs to eat."

"Hm, I guess that sounds reasonable enough," Caster said as she finished off one of her turnovers. Taiga grinned at her in excitement.

"This is gonna be fun! My grandpa does a lot of business overseas, so he can provide us with a base to use and materials you need! Leave it to me! We're gonna win this war!"

"_I like her already_," Caster thought to herself as she took a sip of her latte.

* * *

[Docks, Fuyuki City]

_Later that night…_

Saber walked down the path, Irisviel besides her, both of them surrounding by the towering stacks of shipping crates. Lampposts dimly lit the area providing some sort of illumination. They had felt the presence of an enemy servant in the area, who was advertising its presence. To be fair, this was a good battle ground for the Holy Grail War. It was secluded and away from the public and prying eyes. Nobody would have suspected it.

Saber suddenly stopped in her tracks, motioning for Irisviel to do the same, as she called out.

"Enough games! I have answered your call, servant. Now come out and show yourself. Or do you prefer to hide in the shadows like a coward?"

"Hm… about time somebody showed up," a voice said, echoing through the night air. With that, the servant walked out from behind a crate. To Saber's surprise, it was a teenage girl with red hair, dressed in a red dress. In her right hand, resting on her shoulder was a spear with a large, triangular point. In her left hand was a half-eaten taiyaki. Lancer placed her treat in mouth, slowly eating it down.

"My master has been making me wait here for most of the night. I thought nobody was going to show up."

Lancer then gripped her spear, twirled it above her like a a baton, and then pointed it at Saber, holding it with a two-handed grip.

"Now, let's see what you're made of, Saber."

"Well met, servant Lancer," Saber said as the black suit she had been wearing was replaced with her blue dress and silver armor. She gripped her blade, Excalibur, in a two-handed grip. The holy sword was wrapped in its sheath of Invisible Air, making it unseen to the naked eye.

"But you should be warned, I am one to be trifled with!"

Lancer simply responded with a confidant grin as both servants lunged forward, their weapons at the ready.

* * *

[Alley near the docks, Fuyuki City]

"Hm, looks like the war is getting started," Berserker commented as he felt the presence of two servants nearby. He turned towards Kariya, who was leaning over a trash can and breathing haggardly, having just had enough one of his coughing fits.

"Should I go and attack them, Kariya?"

"Not yet," the Matou master said as he finally caught his breath. "We wait to see if Archer shows up. If he does, attack him and try to take him out. If he doesn't, then you can take out the servants that are at the pier."

Berserker replied with a nod as his preemptively grasped his sword's hilt.

* * *

[Fuyuki City Streets]

"Rider! Slow down," Waver whined as he grasped onto his servant as tight as he could. He was on the back of Rampage, holding onto his servant's midsection as hard as he could. The Servant of the Mount was racing through the streets, heading to where she said she found the presence of a servant. Rider simply looked down at her master.

"Stay calm, boy. We cannot miss out on the first true battle of the war. Can you feel it? The smell of battle is in the air tonight. I shall demolish those who stand in my way!"

Waver was uncomfortable with his servant's bloodlust and hunger for battle. However, these thoughts were pushed aside as he felt his stomach in knots. He had never rode a horse before, but riding one this big was just plain uncomfortable.

"_I think I'm gonna be sick…"_

* * *

[Rooftops of Fuyuki]

Caster ran across the rooftops, a blue aura surrounding and encasing her. Taiga was riding on her back, arms across Miriam's shoulders and legs wrapped around her waist. On her right hand were Caster's command seals, marking her as a master of the Holy Grail War.

"So you said you sensed two servants nearby," Taiga asked, having to shout over the roaring wind.

"Indeed. One of them is deliberately letting their presence known. Possibly to draw servants like a moth to a flame."

Taiga simply grinned at Caster's words.

"Awesome! Let's find them and kick their ass!"

* * *

[Atop the Dock Crane]

Assassin stood atop of a crane dock, getting a good overview of the surrounding area. He loaded up a fresh magazine into his sniper rifle. It was the Null Pointer, a Hyperion manufactured sniper rifle he had obtained from fellow assassin and Vault Hunter Zer0. He peered down his rifle's scope, looking at the two servants that had gathered at the pier.

"Hm, looks like two of our servants are a couple o' lil' lassies," he commented to himself. He wasn't going to write them off simply because they were women. Over his career as an assassin, gun-for-hire, and Vault Hunter, he had worked with several women like Amara, Moze, and Lilith. They could all hold their own in a battle, and could certainly kick his old ass.

Assassin moved his sight over to an albino woman, who he assumed was Saber's master. It was very tempting to take her out now. But no, he was there to observe and report. Not that he mind, because he got a front-row seat to the first major fight of the Holy Grail War. Whoever complained about how spying was boring didn't know what they were talking about.

The Servant of the Shadows focused his sights back to Saber and Lancer as the two rushed towards each other. He let out a small chuckle.

"Looks like the games are about to begin."

* * *

**A/N: Hot off the presses is a brand new chapter of Fate/Redemption!**

**First off, the guesses for the other servants in the last chapter. To the various reviews who gussed Archer and Lancer's identities, you're right! They are the _Fate/Prototype _version of Gilgamesh and Kyoko Sakura from _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_ (who's my favorite character from the show). And Rocker1600 had to go and spoil the identies of Caster and Avenger: they're Miriam from _Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night _and Talion from _Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor/Shadow of War. _Since the identities of the servants have all been revealed the guessing games have now ended. **

**And Caster has found herself a master in one Taiga Fujimura, the Tiger of Fuyuki. Honestly, the idea from this came from _Fate/Zero Sense_. More specifically, it comes from the "Uber Good End" omake from the very end of the fic, where Taiga had a brief cameo as Sasuke/Caster's new master. This idea amused me greatly, so I decided to use it for real in my fic. Taiga doesn't make a lot of appearances in Fourth War fics (barring stuff like _Just an Unorthodox Thief_), so I'm going to have a lot of fun using her and writing her interactions with Caster. **

**This chapter was pretty fun to write, mainly becasue of the different character interactions, as well as my ****descriptions and mentions of various foods. However, the next chapter won't come as soon, mainly becasue I want to work on the dock battle for a bit to make sure that I do everyone involved justice (_especially _Saber). **

**Anyway, please favorite, follow, and leave a review giving your thoughts on the chapter. I'll see you all in the next chapter. **

**Until then, take care! **


End file.
